OS en folie
by TbcAddict
Summary: Recueil d'OS, sur tous les tons, tous les personnages et tous les pairings (oui, même les plus bizarres) !


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!

Donc voilà, je commence un "album" d'OS plus ou moins longs, plus ou moins serieux, sur n'importe quel pairing.

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Si vous avez des idées, des prompts que vous voulez que je vous écrive, n'hésitez pas 8D

Bonne lecture!

 **Spoiler:** Cet OS contient quelques spoilers pour la saison 4

* * *

Wedding's Day

Lorsqu'Arthur se réveilla ce matin là, un détail horriblement perturbant lui sauta aux yeux. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'absence de son serviteur –bien que ce fût inhabituel-, ni même des barrières de fleurs roses qui ornaient sa chambre en se rejoignant soigneusement dans les coins. Non, le détail qui fit réaliser au Roi que quelque chose n'allait décidément pas, c'était bel et bien cette immense tapisserie représentant son père Uther enlaçant Merlin. Après avoir bugué un instant, s'être frotté les yeux et pincé une bonne centaine de fois, si bien que son bras en était rouge, Arthur bondit de son lit et quitta la pièce, sans même jeter un autre coup d'œil à l'horreur plaquée en face de son lit. Il fût étonné de constater qu'aucun garde ne se trouvait devant sa porte, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, son esprit étant bien trop préoccupé par la tapisserie. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, avoir une chambre couverte de fleurs, ce n'était pas très normal non plus.

Par chance, il tomba sur Gwaine au détour d'un couloir, et, s'apprêtant à lui sauter dessus pour lui ordonner de lui expliquer la situation, il se ravisa bien vite en voyant ce dernier embrasser langoureusement Lancelot. Attendez…Lancelot n'était-il pas sensé être mort ? Le roi, qui commençait de plus en plus à s'inquiéter, continua d'arpenter le château sans trop savoir où il allait.

\- Arthuuuur !

En entendant son nom, le blond se retourna pour faire à une Morgana qui avait l'air bien moins diabolique que d'habitude. Elle portait une robe verte incroyablement sophistiquée, et s'était de toute évidence coupé les cheveux. Ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout selon le roi, mais il se garda bien de faire des réflexions, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sache où il était – car il était évident que ce n'était pas son mode, peut-être sa mégère de sœur l'avait-elle envoyée dans une sorte d'autre monde.

\- Mais… Tu n'es pas habillé ? C'et dingue ça, tu avais promis de faire des efforts pour être agréable et ne pas gâcher le mariage, on ne peut vraiment pas te faire confiance, s'énerva cette étrange Morgana.

\- Que..Quel mariage ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et le fixa d'un air blasé.

\- Le mariage du roi, tu sais, notre père ! Ca te dit quelque chose ?

\- Tant qu'il n'épouse pas un troll cette fois ci… marmonna Arthur, plus pour lui-même que pour autre chose.

\- Que ? Bon peu importe, il faut que tu t'habilles, la cérémonie est dans une heure à peine, tout le royaume sera là !

\- Euh.. Attends, il épouse qui déjà ?

Arthur tentait désespérément de reconstituer le puzzle. Il se trouvait apparemment dans un autre monde, où son père était en vie et sur le point de se marier, Morgana semblait…Bizarre mais du bon côté,et savait qu'elle était sa sœur, Gwaine et Lancelot étaient chevaliers, ce qui signifiait que son père n'avait pas les mêmes lois que « son » père, et en plus ils étaient ensemble, et son double avait un goût pour les fleurs, et il y avait aussi cette tapisserie qui… Le roi se figea.

\- MERLIN ?

\- Oh pitié, Arthur, arrêtes ça ! Je sais bien que c'est difficile pour toi de voir Merlin, ton ex –que tu n'aurais jamais dû laisser partir d'ailleurs- épouser notre père, mais tu as déjà fait ta crise de jalousie et ça n'a servi à rien, alors….

Légèrement traumatisé par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le blond avait cessé d'écouter Morgana. Il avait été en couple avec Merlin, qui épousait maintenant Uther. Dans quel monde de dingues était-il tombé ?

\- Mais, cela étant dit, tu sais que ma porte t'est toujours ouverte, si jamais ça devient trop dur pour toi. Il faudra juste que tu penses à frapper, pour éviter de revivre cette situation où tu débarques alors que je suis avec Léon, mais…

Léon et Morgana. Gwaine et Lancelot. Merlin… C'en était beaucoup trop pour le roi, qui préféra fuir en vitesse avant d'apprendre ce que faisaient les Gwen, Perceval, Gaius ou encore Elyan de ce monde. Qui sait s'il n'allait pas apprendre que Gwen avait épousé le grand Dragon !

Arthur se réfugia dans un coin isolé du château, espérant ne tomber sur personne. C'était bien évidemment peine perdue, le jour du mariage du roi Uther. Il fût donc contraint de rejoindre la salle du trône où se déroulait la cérémonie. Alors qu'il était pratiquement sur le point de vomir, il se sentit ébloui.

\- On se réveille !

Arthur sursauta, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans son lit, dans sa chambre. Pas de fleurs, pas d'affreuses tapisseries. Merlin venait d'ouvrir les rideaux.

\- Ca ne va pas, Sire ? Vous avez fait un cauchemar ?

Arthur se laissa tomber sur son lit.

\- Tu n'as pas idée Merlin !

\- Bon, ben vous êtes réveillé maintenant, ce qui signifie que vous pouvez vous lever et vous habiller, je vous rappelle que les Rois des autres Royaumes ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

\- Tant qu'aucun de ne t'épouse, ça devrait aller, marmonna Arthur, laissant un Merlin perplexe le fixer.


End file.
